Una historia más
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fubuki esta pasando por un mal momento así que Goenji se propone ayudarlo pero no todo es algo feliz. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Una historia más

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 45/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Una historia más**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

Otro día, nuevamente al colegio como siempre, se levantó, arregló y salió de su casa después de desayunar, no quería asistir pero él sabía bien que debía hacerlo, Shirou Fubuki, ese es su nombre, caminando por las frías calles de ese lugar con la cabeza baja, hacia ya varios meses en que las eternas burlas y los golpes le asechaban, todo había comenzado cuando varios de sus compañeros se enteraron que él no tenía los mismos gustos, un día en un descuido alguien por error leyó su cuaderno en donde claramente se expresaba su "atracción" hacia uno de sus compañeros, si, por un hombre.

―pero mira nada más, Fubuki Shirou, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan solo? ¿No encuentras a tu novio?

Aquel chico se había cambiado de grupo al saber que el peli plata estaba enamorado de él pero en aquel lugar ¿Quien no lo hubiera hecho?

―llevo prisa―respondió agachando la cabeza

―tranquilo si no te vamos a hacer nada tan solo te estamos preguntando

―tengo que irme por favor suéltame

―tranquilo―dijo mientras lo aventaba hacia los casilleros―ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada

―por favor déjenme en paz, yo no les hice nada

― ¿Quieres que te suelte niñita? ―se echó a reír―híncate ante mí y me lo pienso ¿De acuerdo?

―no hare eso

― ¿No? Pensé que te gustaba hincarte si sabes a lo que me refiero―decía mientras hacia una seña con su boca

―déjalo en paz-interrumpió un chico tras ellos

― ¿Qué quieres Goenji Shuuya? ¿Te molesta? ―sonrieron con descaro

―claro que lo hace―respondió enojado―déjenlo ya ¿No me escucharon?

― ¿Y tú quien te crees para venirme a dar órdenes? ¿Es algo tuyo?

El moreno se acerco mas a ellos y con un golpe derribo al que amenazaba al pequeño

―es mi novio ¿Algún problema? ―dijo mirando al otro que se encontraba en el piso sangrando por la nariz

Shirou estaba en shock ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él le defendiera?

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó el moreno tomándole de la mano―anda vámonos

Caminaron hacia uno de los salones del fondo, al peli plata le dolía el costado del golpe recibido y en la cara tenía varias heridas, con alcohol y algodón en mano el mayor se dispuso a curarlo.

―esa gente no tiene respeto por nada―comentó haciendo el primer contacto con su rostro

―si lo sé, ¡auch! ―se quejó

―tranquilo, se que duele pero si no lo hago se te infectara y será peor

Unos minutos en aquel lugar lleno de silencio, el menor no se atrevía a cruzar palabra con él, no quería molestarlo más con otra de sus cosas pero por lo menos quería darle las gracias.

―lamento el haberte metido en este lio―se atrevió a decir después de un rato―todo ha sido mi culpa

―no digas eso, ellos no tenían derecho de hacerte nada, nadie tiene derecho de tratarte así, yo tan solo impedí que siguieran

―aun así―dijo cabizbajo―no tenías porque, yo debí arreglarlo

―nunca es mala un poco de ayuda ¿No crees? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa típica de él.

Aquella persona no era desconocida para Shirou, ya la había visto en más ocasiones, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre siendo amable, siempre sonriendo.

―Mi nombre es Goenji Shuuya y tú eres Fubuki ¿No?

―así es, Shirou Fubuki―le respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa

―bueno Fubuki yo debo irme a clase pero nos veremos luego ¿Verdad?

―supongo―respondió levantándose de la banca en la que estaba

― ¿De verdad? Porque en la tarde unos amigos y yo iremos a jugar futbol ¿Te gustaría venir?

―realmente no creo que sea una buena idea con todo lo que paso

― ¿Por qué no? Yo estaré contigo así que no te pasara nada, mis amigos no son como esa gente, seguro que les caerás muy bien

―de acuerdo―aceptó dudoso el peli plata―te veo en la tarde

Una amistad comenzó aquel día, poco a poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos significo un poco más, aquella compañía hacía sentir al menor que de verdad valía la pena quedarse, seguir adelante.

―de verdad eres admirable Fubuki―decía el moreno caminando de camino a casa

Ya era común para el chico que el moreno le acompañara a casa

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntaba con curiosidad

―porque aun con todo lo que eso significaba decidiste no mentir y ser como tú eres

El menor tan solo se rio

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó Goenji deteniendo un poco el paso

―no fue así como pasó―dijo sin mirarle a los ojos―ellos se enteraron, yo jamás se los hubiera dicho, me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas

―yo pienso que es mejor así, es mejor ser lo que uno es, es fácil ocultarse pero si lo haces jamás podrás estar bien o bueno eso creo yo

― ¿Y qué tiene de bueno ser como yo?, es más fácil ser como los demás quieren que sea, esto tan solo me ha traído problemas

―pues entonces hazlo―dijo enojado Goenji―consíguete una novia y deja esto de lado

―las cosas no son así

―claro que no lo son, tú eres como eres y no puedes cambiar tan solo porque ellos lo quieran, muchos viven con miedo de no ser aceptados pero si lo son es porque no son como ellos y eso no tiene sentido

―tienes razón―suspiró―aunque de verdad lamento haberte metido en esto, ahora todos creen que eres mi novio de verdad

― ¿Y qué? ―preguntó dejando sorprendido al joven Shirou― a mí eso no me importa, si tú estás bien yo estoy bien

Aquella conversación había dejado más que boquiabierto al menor, los días pasaban y la escuela ya no era como antes, al pequeño le daba emoción entrar y verlo otra vez, le gustaba, quizá era malo ya que el otro chico tan solo le ayudaba pero no podía evitarlo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus palabras de aliento le habían enamorado de una manera de la cual él no se esperaba.

― ¿Nos vamos ya? ―preguntaba el peli plata tomando sus cosas de la pequeña banca cerca suyo

―claro―respondió con una sonrisa el Shuuya

La tarde caía, era la hora de regresar a casa después de un divertido día en el parque, mirando de lejos como el chico tomaba su mochila se encontraba el mayor

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó confundido el peli plata

―te vez lindo haciendo eso―respondió sonrojado

― ¿Tomando mis cosas? Vaya cosas que dices―dijo sonriendo

―no solo haciendo eso sino tú completamente―respondió mientras se acercaba

― ¿Estás bien Goenji? Desde hace rato estas raro

―yo…debo decirte algo

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave? Anda dime

―tú…me gustas

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó exaltado―estás jugando ¿Verdad?

―no lo hago―suspiró―tú me gustas, me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no tenía el valor para decírtelo, yo me enamore de ti a pesar de que no debía hacerlo, tu eres mi amigo y tenias muchos problemas no quería que pensaras que me estaba aprovechando así que no dije nada pero he estado pensando mucho en lo que siempre te digo y ya no puedo fingir mas

El mayor tomó sus manos y se acercó más al peli plata, su corazón latía rápido pero eso no lo hizo detenerse, de manera lenta toco sus labios, ese sentimiento cálido que producía estar tan cerca era algo…increíble.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ―preguntó Goenji abrazándolo

―pensé que ante toda la escuela lo éramos

―si―sonrío―pero quiero que sea oficial ¿Qué dices?

―sí, sí quiero―respondió con una tierna sonrisa el peli plata

Se había hecho tarde, ambos caminaban por aquellas calles que por alguna razón estaban vacías, abrazados y sonriendo, estaban felices juntos, el frio viento recorría sus cuerpos pero estos no sentían, el estar uno junto al otro bastaba para que todo lo demás desapareciera.

―te quiero―se escuchó decir de Goenji un poco tímido

―yo también te quiero―respondió rosando levemente sus labios

Una sonrisa y unos cuantos pasos más para encontrarse con algo que ninguno esperaba.

―vaya, vaya―sonrió―pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la feliz pareja, ¿Por qué no les enseñamos a estos maricones lo que de verdad es bueno?

―Fubuki―habló el moreno―quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas ¿Entiendes?

―claro que no, no pienso dejarte aquí con ellos

―no te preocupes―le sonrió―estaré bien

Unas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del mayor, un beso que tan solo roso sus labios fue la despedida para ellos, el peli plata obedeció y salió corriendo ante los gritos de los tipos ahí presentes.

―atrápalo que se va―se escuchó decir del líder antes de que Goenji se interpusiera

―ustedes no van a ningún lado―decía mientras apretaba los puños, 5 contra 1, las cosas no estaban muy a su favor.

― ¿Voy tras él? ―preguntó otro de los presentes

―déjenlo―sonrió―lo tenemos a él, espero que seas así de valiente, vamos a enseñarte lo que puede hacer un verdadero hombre, sosténganlo―gritó a sus ayudantes mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón

El peli plata corría lo más rápido que podía por las desiertas calles en las que los gritos del moreno retumbaban, nadie salía, nadie preguntaba, nadie le ayudaba, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas, su corazón acelerado de tanto correr y la tonta idea en su cabeza de que si se hubiera quedado hubiera podido ayudar.

"_Esta mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un joven de 14 años cerca de la calle no muy concurrida en el Este de la ciudad, la persona que encontró el cuerpo salió con rumbo a su trabajo cuando vio que alguien estaba tirado en la banqueta y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no tenia pulso, los vecinos del lugar niegan haber escuchado gritos de ayuda o algo fuera de lo normal en la pequeña colonia, claramente se harán las averiguaciones correspondientes pero se cree que el joven era miembro de una pandilla y tras una riña perdió la vida"_

Su cuerpo fue hallado sin vida, fue violado brutalmente y golpeado hasta perder el conocimiento, ¿La causa de la muerte? Se desangro por un golpe en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol, el doctor dijo que permaneció aproximadamente 15 minutos consiente antes de que se desangrara lo suficiente como para morir, claramente esa información no salió a la luz y aquellos que lo hicieron fueron tan solo advertidos por sus padres y cambiados de instituto siendo esta la mejor opción, ¿Cómo puede ser esta la mejor opción?, sus familias perderían aquella imagen ante la sociedad y eso no le convenía nadie, intentaron comprar el silencio de Shirou pero él se negó y declaro ante las autoridades quienes tan solo consiguieron 3 años en prisión para cada uno de los responsables excepto su líder quien recibió 5, 5 años en prisión vale la vida de una persona, 2 años y medio por buena conducta, vaya que país es este.

Y así comienza de nuevo el día, Shirou toma sus cosas y camina lentamente a la escuela pero de cierta manera aquel día es diferente.

―tú me enseñaste muchas cosas Goenji―decía para sí el peli plata―me enseñaste a ser valiente, a nunca darme por vencido, a seguir adelante sin importar los que piensen los demás, me enseñaste a ser como realmente soy, gracias

Era el comienzo de las clases, el timbre sonaba como de costumbre y los pasillos se inundaban de estudiantes, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al peli plata, el silencio inundo aquel lugar, caminó directo a su lugar y se sentó como de costumbre, los cuchicheos comenzaban pero eso ya no le importaba aunque para ser honestos a los demás tampoco, un cambio de actitud, solo era eso, rodeado de la misma gente, de los mismos maestros, aquellos que nunca hicieron nada y que después de lo que paso lo seguirán haciendo, recorriendo los mismos pasillos con la misma gente que le señala con el dedo y que lo juzga, nada será diferente a su alrededor, él se sentirá mejor, quizá, él aprenderá a aceptarse como es, quizá, él saldrá, quizá, no todos tienen su suerte, el mundo seguirá igual, la muerte de un persona no cambia nada y menos si aquella persona es "diferente" esta es tan solo una de las muchas historias que suceden allá afuera y que nunca llegan a saberse, tan solo una historia más .


End file.
